


I Will Find You (Underworld AU!)

by Cutiejea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Underworld, Character Death, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Robbie is sent to the underworld and Sportacus will do whatever it takes to get Robbie backInspiration: The second half of Once Upon a Time Season 5 (yup, watching the show again) + Never Forget by Jönsi & Gréta Salome + Different Seas by CircusP





	I Will Find You (Underworld AU!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from the second half of Season 5 of Once Upon A Time (Multifandom trash af)
> 
> *dauða – Icelandic word for death, pronounced like da-oh-e-vah [thanks google translate]. The town in the underworld is Dauðbæ pronounced as da-oh-e-bae.
> 
> Also context: Dauðbæ’s time zone is opposite to the surface. So if LazyTown is daytime, DeathTown, it’s night time.  
> Trigger warnings: Language and Violence

It’s a sad day in LazyTown.

People gathered around as the local bad guy, Robbie Rotten, passed away after getting shot and Sportacus was unable to save him. People who knew Robbie came, even those who left the town many years ago; all returned to commemorate Robbie’s final moments.

Sportacus is not at the memorial service. He’s in his airship, still grieving for the loss of a friend. Despite their differences, he was the closest thing he has to a lover but his life was taken away too soon and the killer escaped.

LazyTown won’t be the same as it used to be.

Sportacus watches the service from above as his last moments with Robbie are replaying in his head, reminding him the heroic act that he couldn’t achieve.

_“Robbie no!” Sportacus cried as he sees Robbie’s body falling to the ground after getting shot._

_Sportacus captured the body and Robbie only have a few minutes remaining before he’s gone. Sportacus looked at the killer who shot Robbie. The killer felt no remorse whatsoever and left. The LazyTown Spy Club were unable to catch him._

_“Please… fight it. Do it for me Robbie!” Sportacus cried._

_“Sporta…flop…. I’m so sorry” Robbie whispered. “I will not make it”_

_“Robbie… I can save you! You just have to stay with me!” Sportacus said as he was about to use his elven abilities. The magic that he has sworn to never use._

_“No…” Robbie said as he lowered Sportacus’ hand. “Don’t use your magic on me. You sworn to never use it.”._

_“But…” Sportacus said._

_“Sportacus… my time has come. I will remember everything we’ve done together and my time on the surface” Robbie said as he felt his body getting weaker. “I know I’ve done some rotten things to the town… to others… to you… but just being able to redeem myself over the past few months… you’ve already saved me”._

_“But Robbie… you can still do more!” Sportacus said. “Please, let me use my magic to save you”._

_“Goodbye Sportacus” Robbie said as he finally stopped breathing and his body was no longer moving. He lets go of Sportacus’s hand and he finally passed away._

_“Robbie… Robbie…You can’t leave me like this!!!” Sportacus cried as tears fell to Robbie’s face, making it the last thing Robbie ever felt._

The Sports elf raises his palm and emits small ounces of elven magic, power that he sworn to never use and had the potential to save Robbie’s life. The magic fades due to the lack of experience but Sportacus still wishes he used it on that day.

Sportacus goes down to the funeral but watched at a far distance as he just can’t accept the fact that something like this would happen. The kids and the mayor noticed him behind a tree, broken and upset. They came to comfort him but as they walk closer, Sportacus takes one step back.

All Sportacus wants is to be alone.

Robbie’s body is now buried in the cemetery, not far from the main town. People placed flowers and cards with images of cake around the grave. After the funeral, Sportacus returns to Robbie’s lair and on his table was that purple baseball that Robbie made when Sportacus was still new in town, the one that made so much noise at 8:08 pm. Sportacus made his was to Pixel and asked to reprogram the ball to emit Robbie’s voice instead. Now, every night at 8:08, Sportacus only hears Robbie’s voice coming out from the ball.

“I miss you Robbie” Sportacus said. “And I wish I could save you”.

* * *

_Heat_

The first feeling that he feels on his face.

_Rough_

The next thing that his skin could sensor.

_Blur_

The vision that he has at the moment.

_Pain_

The first thing he can recall.

Flashbacks come to his head as he tries to remember what just happened. He remembers the event but everything was in monochrome. He was at the LazyPark in LazyTown. He was shot by someone that looked like Sportacus but it wasn’t him. His eyes were wide once the bullet penetrated his skin. As he was about to fall, Sportacus appeared and captured his body and cried. The elf’s tears dripped to his face and everything went black.

Robbie tries to move but he’s too weak. His vision becomes a bit clearer and soon, he sees himself in LazyPark… except it wasn’t the same. Everything has a shade of red and the sports equipment looks abandoned, like it’s been unused for a very long time. Robbie slowly gets the strength to stand up and sees that this was no longer LazyTown. It’s similar… but more destroyed.

“Sportacus…?” Robbie asks. “Anyone…? Where am I?”

He sees someone walking pass and he runs towards that person.

“Hey… Hey kid!” Robbie calls out. “Do you know where am I”

As Robbie was near the kid, the kid turns around and it’s someone Robbie used to know. The kid had a green beanie with brown hair and was wearing a long yellow shirt and jeans. He looks skinnier than when he was alive.

It was Jives Junkfood.

“Jives?” Robbie asks in shock.

“Robbie… surprised to see you here” Jives says “After what you did to me a long time ago!”.

“Tell me kid, where am I?” Robbie asks.

“Well, you’re in the underworld isn’t it obvious?” Jives says. “Welcome to Daudibæ!* or DeathTown!”

“DeathTown? What kind of stupid name is that” Robbie comments.

“It’s not stupid as you think since everyone who resides here are dead” Jives says.

Robbie’s eyes fills with shock when he hears Jives’ response. He… dead? Robbie… Rotten… Is Dead?! Robbie doesn’t feel like he died but just looking around, he can see the dead souls of people who used to live in the town, roaming around like they were still alive. Robbie looks down at his chest and he can’t see or feel the bullet that hit him back in the surface.

“This… this can’t be” Robbie says.

“Well, it is” Jives responds. “Anyways, gotta go. I have to plant more Sportscandy”.

Robbie follows Jives to the vegetable garden as he can’t believe that sportscandy still exists in the underworld. That must be his worst nightmare. But looking at the produce that sprouted on the soil, it wasn’t just ordinary sportscandy, it was a mixture of the candy fruits and vegetables and the poisoned produced that his ancestor, Glanni Glaepur, created back when Jive’s grandfather Maggi Mjói, was still a kid.

“This… this is sportscandy?” Robbie asks.

“Well yeah!” Jives answers. “I know it’s not the same as the ones in the surface but it’s the only thing we have”.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the surface_ **

A week has passed since the funeral.

Sportacus is in his airship, preparing to leave LazyTown as it reminds him of Robbie. Moments later, an alarm of incoming mail is playing. Sportacus didn’t budge and the pipe enters but lands on the floor once it enters. Sportacus hears a small glass clank and it’s the tube rolling around on the ground. Sportacus walked towards and opens it. The letter is not signed by anyone and the paper was different from all the other letters he’s received. Sportacus read it and the font… it’s in elven. It’s been a while since he read something sent from home. He’s still able to translate it.

It says:

_If you still want to still save Robbie, meet me in the LazyTown Mountains by 9:00 PM._

Sportacus has this weird feeling of suspicion. Why wait for a week to send him this? Was this all just another trick? Was it Trixie doing her usual thing? But Sportacus knows that she wouldn’t stoop this low to hurt someone by toying with their emotions. Sportacus didn’t want to go but his curiosity is what’s convincing him to check it out. 

Can Robbie still be saved?

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dauðbæ_ **

Robbie is in his lair and it looks the same as usual. He plays and tests everything and it’s all in working condition. Except Sugarpie, the Robot Dog, is more dangerous than ever. It’s now trapped with multiple chains to strap it to the wall. Robbie walks around to see what he can do but every single person is giving him death stares and just ignoring him. Robbie understands why though. He’s done so many bad things to these people so why would they want to talk to the guy who may or may not have killed them, or hated him due to their rough relationship in the past. Robbie goes to one of the swings and sits there as he has no idea what he can do in the town. From time to time, he just follows Jives around as he’s the first friend he’s made since his arrival. Jives finds it annoying and wishes Robbie to stop.

“Robbie, can’t you leave me alone?” Jives asks.

“Oh…” Robbie said. “Sorry”

Robbie stops walking and just looks sad and lost. Jives turns around and sees Robbie’s face. He’s alone and Jives was the only one that Robbie feels comfortable talking to.

Jives looks at the lonely man and gives out a heavy sigh. He walks back to Robbie with empathy in his heart.

“Robbie, are you ok?” Jives asks. “The last time we’ve met, you wanted nothing to do with social interaction. Now, you’re different”.

“That’s because things have changed since you’ve died… by my actions” Robbie says. “I met someone that changed me”

“You… met someone?” Jives asks.

Robbie nods.

“Another hero came to the town and it took 4 years for us to confess our feelings and affection” Robbie explains. “He was different from all the others. Despite the number of attempts to get rid of him, he found a way to reach out to me and soon, my heart”.

“That sounds lovely Robbie, glad to know you had a shot in love” Jives says. 

“Well, aggression is the first sign of affection” Robbie says with a sigh.

“You’re lucky you were able to find love” Jives comments to Robbie’s story. “Sadly, I never did”.

“What are you talking about?” Robbie asks.

“In the Underworld, why we wind up in Dauðbæ, is because we have unfinished business” Jives say. “My unfinished business is my teenage life. Never got the full experience. I thought just by living my life as usual down hear could help me accomplish that but…”

Tears began to fall off Jives’s face. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath as he tries to stay strong to continue to answer to Robbie.

“I’m the only kid in this place” Jives says. “Everyone else are adults or elderly people. I have no friends so… I guess I’m stuck here. And since time doesn’t exist in a sense, we don’t age. So I’m trapped as a teenager forever”.

“Well, you are right about being the only kid” Robbie comments. “But you are wrong about not having friends. Since we’re here, I want to start over so.. Hi Jives, My name is Robbie Rotten and I’m new in town”

Robbie puts out his hand for Jives to shake. Jives looked at and he was first surprised and confused. He then looks at Robbie’s face and sees that he was willing to do this. 

He really has changed.

“Hi Robbie. My name is Jives Junkfood” Jives greets as he shakes it. “I’m going to plant more Sportscandy, wanna help me?”

“Sure” Robbie replied as they both go to the fruits and vegetable garden.

* * *

**_9PM – LazyTown Mountain_ **

The area is dark and windy as Sportacus goes up to the mountain like what the note said. Waiting on top is someone in a dark cloak, facing the other way. Sportacus looks at the figure to see if it was anyone he knew but the cloak was covering their entire body

“I’m here” Sportacus calls out. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to help you” the cloaked person replies.

“What do you know about saving Robbie?” Sportacus asks. “He’s dead! He’s can’t be revived!”

“You’re wrong” the person says. “You’re an elf right. Sportacus, son of Iþróttaálfurinn. Surely you know about your elven abilities”.

“My… magic?” Sportacus says. “I… I never used it… I couldn’t. It’s too much power”.

“And that’s what’s going to help you save Robbie” the cloaked person replies.

The person turned around and removes the cloak as the wind flew it away. Sportacus then sees who he was talking to. It was someone that was once very close to him.

“Dad…?” Sportacus says in shock.

Sportacus walks closer but his father walks back. His father is just a phantom, an illusion, sent back to aid Sportacus.

“I can’t be here long son” his father says.

His father casted something to the letter that Sportacus got, the text rearranges itself reveals a spell to take him to where Robbie is.

“If you cast that spell at the peak of LazyTown Mountain, where you stand right now, you will be able to go where Robbie is” Iþróttaálfurinn says. “But where you’re going is quite dangerous, a place no one has ever gone before… unless they’re dead”.

“Where am I going?” Sportacus asks.

“The Underworld” Iþróttaálfurinn answers. “It’s a place where dead people with unfinished business are sent but… going there is one thing. Going back is another”

Sportacus looks at the spell. It really complicated but it’s something he’ll be able to pull off if he’s strong and brave enough to do such task.

“Why are you telling me this?” Sportacus asks. “And why now? Why not after the funeral?”

“Because… I want you to enter there safely. I don’t want you to rush in to this dangerous place” Iþróttaálfurinn replies. “Sportacus, you are a brave man, but the Underworld is a dangerous place. If you want to save Robbie, you have 24 hours to not only find him but to seek a special sportscandy called Ambrosia, a special sportscandy that can revive a dead person. You need to leave before 24 hour mark of creating the portal or else you’re trapped in the underworld forever”.

The winds gush hard and Iþróttaálfurinn vanishes in the air. Sportacus looks at the spell and took a deep breath. He returns to the airship to read about the underworld. His father is right, it is dangerous but Sportacus wants to save Robbie Rotten, no matter what it takes.

Sportacus trains for a whole month. He worked out and exercises as he needed to be strong enough to enter the underworld. He was hardly around the town as all he can focus is learning the spell and getting stronger and faster.

He soon returns to the top of the mountain and focused all his elven magic and language to cast the spell. His hand glowes a blue aura and a portal was cast. Sportacus looks back at LazyTown for one last time. Before he could jump in, he hears a group of people coming towards him.

It was the kids.

“Sportacus… what is that?” Ziggy asks.

“Kids, what are you doing? It’s passed 8:08!” Sportacus says.

“We heard you’re going to save Robbie!” Stephanie answers. “We all had a vision in our dreams and when we woke up, we saw a blue beam of light on the mountain”.

“Sportacus, don’t tell me you’re going to that dangerous place?” Pixel asks.

Sportacus went silent. He has no idea how to reply to the kids about this. It’s too complicated but he needs to give them an answer. They have the right to know what’s going on.

“Sometimes, you may need to do whatever it takes to save someone” Sportacus says. “Even if it means risking your life to do the impossible”.

“We will miss you Sportacus” Trixie said as she can no longer act strong and runs towards Sportacus.

“Hey! I want to hug Sportacus too!” Stingy cried out.

The kids gives Sportacus which has to be a final hug and he sees his father standing there with a smile, knowing they got his message. Sportacus mouths the words ‘thank you’ to his father before he vanishes for good. The kids lets go of Sportacus and he enters the portal. Once he jumps in, the portal closed and the kids returns back to their homes.

Sportacus begins to fall in endless pit. It first was surrounded with blue aura that was from his magic but soon, the colours changes to multiple shades of red. A giant flash appears and Sportacus could no longer feel and see anything for a short amount of time.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dauðbæ_ **

Robbie adapts to his new life in the underworld. Sure, it was hard to get used to the new landscape but Jives was there to give him a hand. Soon, people started to get used to Robbie being around and starts to give him a second chance. A few people started vanishing since Robbie was their unfinished business; so in a way, he’s able to help them go to a better place.

Robbie and Jives started to just chill at the park. Sitting on the brick wall, they’ve decide to have a talk about what happened between them back when they were alive.

“Hey Jives” Robbie says.

“Yeah?” Jives replies.

“I want to apologize” Robbie says.

“For what?” Jives asks.

“I’m sorry I’ve sent you here” Robbie apologise. “I mean, you could have done greater things up there than down here. You could have gotten a better life than be here planting candy apples and poisoned sportscandy”.

“Well, to be completely honest, you were not the full reason why I died” Jives confess.

“What do you mean?” Robbie asks.

Jives takes a deep breath and looks at the ground. He closes his eyes as he tries to be brave enough to tell Robbie his sad story. A story he’s kept for a while. His fingers fidgets and tries to figure out how to tell his story.

“I was bullied back in the surface” Jives says. “I was the only teenager since most of them move out. The kids were still growing up and they didn’t know any better. But they did make fun of me for being old. Sometimes they would leave me out of games just because of my age. Then you came along and you… your actions… your words… it added to the struggles and problems I was having”.

“Oh” Robbie says as he faces the boy.

“Then some time later, I overheard you having a plan to trap number 9. I wasn’t feeling good and when you finished setting it up, I made sure number 9 doesn’t go to it and…”

“You were caught in the trap and it killed you” Robbie saya softly.

“Next thing that happened, I was here. Alone. Well, I saw my mother months later but by the time we talked out our problems and everything, she was sent to a better place” Jives says sadly.

“Jives… I’m so sorry” Robbie says as he cries.

“It’s ok” Jives replies. “I mean, I did make a few friends down here but then again, they were sent in a better place months later. I haven’t found my unfinished business so I’m still stuck here”.

“Well, at least you can remember your human life” Robbie says. “As days passed, I’m slowly forgetting everything that happened”.

“Robbie… that’s bad” Jives responds. “You need to remember!”

“Wait what?!” Robbie asks.

“If you keep forgetting your human life, you can never move on once you forget everything!” Jives explains. “I’ve met people who’ve ended up being stuck here or moving on to a worse place because they can no longer remember who they were in the pst! This is the punishment of DeathTown, we need to carry our burdens until we move on!”

“I do remember a few things but… the details… they are now getting blurry” Robbie says.

“Well, hold on to them” Jives says. “That’s the only thing that could save you and help you move on”.

During the middle of the day, the citizens of DeathTown sees a blue aura of light appearing on top of DeathTown Mountain. It was a strong beam that shows a colour that was rarely seen… ever. Jives and Robbie soon notice it and are first confused on what’s going on. But then a sonic wave of aura flies across the town and it was filled with life energy. Robbie feels something familiar when it passes by him, it reminds him of someone familiar but he could no longer recognise it.

“I don’t think that was a new arrival who recently died” Jives says. “I think this person is alive”

“What… what do you mean?” Robbie asks.

“Normally, when someone dies, they just randomly arrive at the park lying on the ground” Jives explains. “This one… I think it’s different”.

The beam of light vanished and everyone got confused on what’s going on.

* * *

Sportacus lands safely on top of the mountain and sees the town downhill. His first thought was that the spell didn’t work since the town looks exactly like LazyTown but just feeling the atmosphere that’s floating around, he knows the spell has worked. He looks at his stopwatch in his computerised wristband, he has 24 hours to get the ambrosia, find Robbie and get out.

This will be hardest mission yet.

Sportacus felt someone tapping him behind his shoulder and he turned around. It was his father but cloaked once again.

“Dad…” Sportacus says.

“I don’t have much time but you have to do exactly as I say” his dad speaks. “Your first goal is to find Robbie. Once you find him, both of you need to enter Hades’ lair which is basically Town Hall. Once you’ve spot Hades, you need to do whatever it takes to take you to the Ambrosia. But Hades is quite a man since he doesn’t just allow anyone to take his sportscandy”.

“Got it” Sportacus says.

“Oh and Sportacus… good luck” his father says till he starts to vanish.

Sportacus faces the town and he jumps from rock to rock just to get down the mountain. He brought out his baseball bat and hits every incoming obstacle that’s ahead of him with flair and great strength.

“I’m coming for you Robbie!” Sportacus said. “I will find you!”

* * *

Sportacus walks around the town and it does resemble LazyTown. All around him are people he hardly recognises unless they’re seen in the history books. Sportacus approaches to one of citizens and asks where he is.

“Oh… Robbie?” the person responds. “He was around town hours ago but I haven’t seen him”.

The person leaves and Sportacus approaches another person passing by and asks if they’ve seen Robbie. They sent him directions to the DeathPark as that’s where he was last seen.

Sportacus arrives and he can see Robbie with a teenager next to him. He smiles and runs his way to the man.

“Robbie!” Sportacus calls out as he’s nearing the area.

Robbie hears someone calling his name and turns around. He sees a blue man running towards him and doing multiple flips and landed on his feet.

“Robbie… it’s me! I’m here to save you!” Sportacus says.

“Do… I… know… you?” Robbie asks.

“Robbie, don’t you remember? It’s me! Sportacus” The blue elf says. “You know, number 10? The one you ‘want to get rid off’.  _Sportafloop_?”

“I… don’t recall” Robbie says in confusion but his voice sounded familiar.

Sportacus feels a tug on his clothing. He turns and looks down and it was Jives who is just smiling in glee.

“Are… are you a superhero?” Jives asks the blue elf.

“Why hello” Sportacus greets the teenager. “Why are you here in a place like this?”

Jives and Robbie looked at each other then looked back at Sportacus.

“Long story” they two of them answers but Sportacus already got the connection.

“But why are you here mister… mister?” Robbie asks as he tries to remember the name.

“I’m here to save you!” Sportacus answers. “I’m gonna get you out of here!”

“No” Robbie answers. “You shouldn’t come and save me in the first place stranger!”

“Why? You didn’t deserve the death that you have?” Sportacus asks.

“So did these other people!” Robbie says. “I don’t know who you are but what you’re offering is quite… something, but I won’t accept it! I may not remember you but I have this feeling where I know I shouldn’t take it! That you shouldn’t have come here in the first place”.

Sportacus remembers Robbie’s last day, when he told Sportacus not to save him and use his magic to heal him. Sportacus’s face drops as he remembers Robbie’s dying wish, to not to be saved.

“What have I done?” Sportacus exclaims as he drops to the ground. “I… I… I shouldn’t have come here to save you. I’m wasting time being here!”.

“Well stranger… despite your weird request, it’s not a waste. There is one person who I’d want you to save” Robbie says as he looks at Jives.

“WHAT ME?” Jives asks. “No… Robbie! I shouldn’t be saved”

“But you still have a chance for a better life!” Robbie says as he goes down on his knees and faces Jives. “I’ve done some rotten things in my time in the surface and I was so lazy that I took life for granted! Do not make the same mistake as I did”.

“But… I was dead for a lot of years. I… I” Jives says as he begins to cry.

“Robbie… this isn’t like you” Sportacus says.

“Someone in the surface must have taught me to care” Robbie says softly with a smile that made Sportacus’s heart beat a bit faster. “I will survive my time down here but for you, Jives, you need a second shot in life. Things have changed since your death but it’s still the same LazyTown”.

“Robbie… that’s…” Jives says as he begins to cry. “I can’t!”

Jives runs away, leaving Sportacus and Robbie on their own in the park. Sportacus begins to walk away since Robbie no longer recognises him and it looks like he’s already made his mind up on staying. But as Sportacus walks away, Robbie grabs the hero’s arm.

“Is everything ok?” Sportacus asks.

“You… you know who I am don’t you?” Robbie asks. “You know me… when I was alive”

“I do” Sportacus says. “But it seems you don’t remember me”.

“Why… why would someone like you like someone like me?” Robbie asks.

“What do you mean?” Sportacus asks.

“I’m rotten, I’m lazy… and I’ve done a lot of terrible things!” Robbie explains. “And for some reason, it’s the only thing I remember! I don’t remember the good stuff and it feels like they’re just dreams when I do”.

“Robbie… I liked you because of your personality” Sportacus answers. “We both tried our hardest to be there for each other. You tried to change for me and I tried to slow down just for you. I know you think it’s not real but it was”.

Sportacus walks closer and holds Robbie’s hands as the purple man looks away. Sportacus touches Robbie’s face and lets the man look at his blue eyes. Sportacus leans forward to give a kiss on the lips and it still had that sweet taste of candy that makes him tipsy for a bit. The two pull apart and Robbie’s eyes are wide open. The kiss has a familiar feeling that made his heart beat faster. It’s like he’s felt this feeling before but he couldn’t recognise it. Tears begins to fall because it was a feeling that he hasn’t felt for quite some time.

“What did you do to me?” Robbie asks. “Go… GO AWAY!”

“What?” Sportacus asks.

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Robbie cries. “Take Jives with you instead of me!”

“But… Robbie” Sportacus says softly but Robbie turns and walks away.

Sportacus was left alone but if that’s what Robbie wants, he shall have it since he didn’t want to be saved in the first place. But did want Jives to have a second chance. Sportacus looked at the countdown timer and he only has 20 hours to go. He flips away to find the young teenager.

Robbie returns to his lair and begins to cry. The feeling he got from that kiss was something different and yet, he couldn’t remember anything. Sportacus ‘claims’ that he’s the person from his living years but for some reason, he doesn’t believe he was ever good enough for the above-average hero. Robbie sits on the orange chair and continues to cry. Part of him regrets taking up on his offer, but another thinks what he did was right.

* * *

Sportacus found Jives at the vegetable garden, still planting candy apples. Jives sees Sportacus approaching him and looks away.

“What… what do you want number… um…?” Jives asks but he couldn’t remember Sportacus’s number.

“I’m Number 10” Sportacus says. “But just call me Sportacus”.

“What happened to 9?” Jives asked.

“He… moved on” Sportacus answers. “He’s not dead from what I was told but I was told he needed to go on his own adventure”.

“And what do you want?” Jives asked. “Are you going to save me since Robbie asked or wished?”

“No…” Sportacus says as he sits on one of the wooden structures in the garden. “I want to ask you if you want to be saved or not?”

“10 listen… I’ve been here for a really long time that there is no place for me up there!” Jives says. “I’m dead and it was my fault that I was sent here. I know what you offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity but Number 9 taught me that we could only live once. That we have one life and we should make the most of it. I wasted my chance and I don’t think I deserve another”.

“But you do kid” Sportacus said. “You’re the only kid I see here and from I notice, you don’t seem to age”.

“And that’s another thing I fear off, will time catch up when I leave? Will I evolve into some old man just because time continues in the surface?” Jives says. “10, you don’t need to keep saving people. Sometimes, people don’t need to be saved. And I think that is why Number 9 left town, because there was no one else left to save”.

This sounds heavy in Sportacus’s ears since he didn’t realise this. When he was still in hero school, they were taught to keep an eye out of people and save those in need. As a child, he looked up to the older heroes who did so many good deeds that he wanted to be like them as well. But he didn’t realise that maybe nobody needs him all the time. Maybe he needs to let them go and say goodbye or let them do what they do best… being themselves.

“I’m… I’m so sorry” Sportacus says as tears begins to fall.

“It’s ok 10” Jives says. “I know you are just looking out for others and saving the person you cared about. But sometimes, you should know how to say goodbye”.

* * *

12 hours remain and it’s ‘night time’ in Daudibæ

Sportacus enters Robbie’s lair and sees the rotten child asleep. He gives him the purple blanket that he once left in Sportacus’s airship when they spent their first night together. He wrapped it around Robbie’s body and notices a violent Sugarpie still chained up. Sportacus emitted small elven magic and rewired it’s circuits to make it more ‘friendly’. He then places the purple baseball on the workbench and climbs his way back up.

Sportacus returns to the peak of Death Mountain and Jives stands there to say goodbye.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back to life?” Sportacus asks the teen once more.

“Nah bro!” Jives says. “Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Robbie”.

“Very well” Sportacus says. “Nice meeting you kid”.

“Also you” Jives replies as he gives Sportacus a hug.

Sportacus casts the spell to leave the underworld and a portal opened up. A sonic wave of blue living aura dashed around the town and it hits Robbie’s lair, waking Robbie up. Once his eyes opens, memories started flashing back in his head, recovering every memory he once lost, mostly the ones involving Sportacus.

“Sportacus” Robbie says softly.

Sportacus jumps in the portal and returns to LazyTown. Jives sees the portal close and it dropped a yellow superhero costume. In it was a note that says:

‘ _Be the hero you want to be_ ’ – 10.

Jives picks it up and returns home.

Robbie climbs up from his lair and saw the blue beam of light fade out. He slowly raises his arm, trying to reach out to something that’s no longer there. Tears fall down on his face as he was unable to say goodbye to his hero for one last time.

Sportacus flies through the portal and after one blink of an eye, he stumbled back onto the peak of Lazy Mountain. He runs down to see the kids playing and eating sportscandy at the park. Stephanie was the first one who sees him and gives him a wave and he waves back.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Dauðbæ_ **

Jives now wears the costume that Sportacus gives and becomes the hero of DeathTown. He may not be the same hero as Number 9 or 10 but he tries to help the new people who arrive in town to understand how this world works, that they shouldn’t forget what they learned in the surface and use it to find a better life down under. Robbie sits with the purple baseball with audio recordings of Sportacus’s voice and just hearing those makes him smile and subconsciously, it feels like Sportacus is just next to him.

“You know what Sportaflop, you did good during your short visit down here” Robbie says to the baseball on his hand. “Even if you couldn’t save Jives or I, you did something better. You gave the kid a purpose and I’m sure he will find his way out of here. For me, I just need to confront one thing that prevents me from leaving this place”.

Robbie drops the baseball in his lair and it lands on the couch. He takes Sugarpie along side with him as they both travelled to Town Hall. Robbie bust opens the door with flair and slams his hands on the table.

“I think you and I finally have a better talk... mayor of the Dauðbæ” Robbie demands.

“Oh really?” the person behind the chair says “And what makes you say that?”

“Because you are my unfinished business Glanni Glaepur!” Robbie says. “Or should I say… father”.

The chair spins, revealing a man wearing a purple hat and a black cat suit that’s behind a fur coat. He gives out an evil smirk towards his son.

“You want to talk?” Glanni asks, retaining the smirk on his face. 

“Lets talk”


End file.
